


primum tempus

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’d done this to himself. Akaashi was pretty open with him, and while he’d kept all information vague, he had told Bokuto that he’d had experience before. When Akaashi asked him the same question, he’d panicked and said that yes, he’d done it before, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	primum tempus

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [trisha](http://rainnnovember.tumblr.com) for lending me the headcanons in this fic. i hope i did them justice ♥

Akaashi’s bed had always been squeaky.

The springs had aged terribly, and as Bokuto hunkered down over him, a loud creak sounded through the room. They were only able to do this because Akaashi’s parents were out of town, and they’d planned it that way. After dating for a few months, they had come to the mutual realization that they wanted to have sex--for real, condoms-and-lube sex.

And, oh god, was Bokuto Koutarou nervous.

He’d done this to himself. Akaashi was pretty open with him, and while he’d kept all information vague, he had told Bokuto that he’d had experience before. When Akaashi asked him the same question, he’s panicked and said that _yes, he’d done it before, too._

Akaashi pushed his hips up into his thigh with a moan.

God, he was such an idiot! He didn’t know what to do. Making out was comfortable territory, and he’d given Akaashi his fair share of hand jobs, but everything else was shrouded in virginal darkness. He wanted to do this, he did, but it was his first time and Akaashi didn’t even know--sue him for being on edge.

The logical thing to do would be to admit to his lack of experience, but he just couldn’t do that. He’d done some small amount of research online to try to make up for their difference in knowledge, but he was so, so afraid that he was going to fuck it up. What if he didn’t use enough lube? What if he didn’t prepare Akaashi enough? How many fingers was he supposed to use again?!

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Akaashi whined and moved his hands down Bokuto’s back to settle on his ass, firmly gripping the cheeks. This was definitely at least partially showmanship--he wasn’t normally that vocal except when he was actually coming, and they were still just kissing. Bokuto was caught between admiration and annoyance that the shot to his pride. He wished that he didn’t need this encouragement.

He pulled away from from Akaashi’s lips and dove to his neck, kissing lightly a few times before biting down on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Akaashi jumped and let out a surprised moan, Bokuto smiling against his skin. He was always so sensitive there, and the familiarity eased Bokuto’s worries the tiniest bit.

Akaashi gasped harshly as his neck was lavished with attention, but Bokuto soon realized that, more than anything, he was retreating to his comfort zone. This was selfish, selfish neck usage and he knew it.

After a moment, Akaashi’s right hand dropped from his back. Bokuto couldn’t see where it was going, but he heard some rattling and realized that the bedside table drawer was being pulled open. Rustling followed, then the slam of the drawer, and finally a couple of light items fell onto the comforter beside them. When Bokuto looked over out of curiosity, his heart stumbled in his chest. There they were--the condoms. And the lube. The already partially-used lube. He actually wheezed.

Akaashi’s hand was suddenly cupping him through his pants, and the sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a startled shout.

“Bokuto-san--” Akaashi gasped, tightening his grasp, “Please. I want you.”

There were no words for just how much that turned him on, but the sound he made probably conveyed the feeling pretty well. Akaashi just smiled up at him and reached to push down his own pants.

“Oh--I can… I’ll do that.” Bokuto pushed Akaashi’s hands out of the way and pulled the pants down slowly, gulping when his cock was freed. It bobbed up to rest against his torso, and Akaashi let out a soft, contented moan, his eyes falling closed.

Hand jobs could function as foreplay, right? Bokuto was pretty sure that they could. He dribbled some lube onto his shaky fingers and gently wrapped them around Akaashi’s base, dragging slowly up and down with a twisting motion.

Bokuto was achingly hard in his pants, but he ignored his own erection in favor of Akaashi’s. He did what he knew his boyfriend like from past experience, running his thumb over the slit in a slow stroke before pumping up and down again.

He would never admit it, but in that moment, Bokuto went into autopilot. As he continued getting Akaashi off, he ran through what he’d read online: lips curled over the teeth, flatten the tongue, don't try to deepthroat the first time, and use a hand to cover what won't fit in the mouth. Yeah. He totally had this.

With no warning, Bokuto dropped his head so that he was level with Akaashi's cock and licked at the head. There was a slightly salty flavor from the precum, but it tasted just fine. He rested there for a moment before he took Akaashi in slowly.

It wasn’t too bad until he took in more than he should’ve--the head brushed his throat and he locked up for a moment, trying to force himself not to gag. Akaashi’s fingers ran up and tangled in his hair with a sigh.

Bokuto settled into a basic rhythm, basically mimicking his hand job technique and adding his mouth. It seemed to be doing the trick, though, and he could feel Akaashi’s legs shaking as his fingers tightened in his hair.

Suddenly, Akaashi was using his grip to pull him off.

“Stop, stop, I’m about to come,” he whined, gasping for breath, “I’m ready, you can start prepping me.”

Oh, god. Bokuto moaned, half turned-on and half incredibly nervous. He grabbed for the lube and dribbled some onto his fingers again.

“Wait, hold on, what--what position do you…”

Why was he _like this?_ Why couldn’t he just ask what position Akaashi wanted to be in?!

“Like this. I want to be able to see your face.” Akaashi at least had the decency to blush lightly at what he’d said, not quite making eye contact. Shit, maybe he was nervous, too.

“O-okay,” Bokuto stuttered. He added more lube and scooted back down the bed, nudging his boyfriend’s legs apart. Akaashi was completely clean-shaven, and Bokuto absently respected the effort that must take to maintain. The lube was warm now, and he pressed two fingers to Akaashi’s entrance.

“Whoa, uh, start with one, please,” Akaashi jumped slightly at the pressure.

“Shit, I’m sorry!!!”

“It’s fine, Koutarou,” _holy shit, Koutarou! He said Koutarou!_ “go ahead.”

Bokuto put his fingers back where they had been, and pushed forward with one this time. It entered with little resistance, and Akaashi pursed his lips; a small noise came from his throat as it slid in knuckle by knuckle.

Once his finger was all the way inside, Bokuto started to push in and out slowly. He was hoping that as he went it would become apparent when to add another, because he honestly didn’t know how he’d be able to tell. God, he was still so fucking anxious. He was honestly surprised that he wasn’t shaking.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked, his face full of concern when Bokuto looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Bokuto’s voice was shaky, and Akaashi yelped when he pushed his finger back in.

“Fine? You look distraught. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“Just--stop for a second,” Akaashi grabbed his wrist, urging him to withdraw his finger. He sat up and cradled Bokuto’s face. “Do you not want to do this? It’s perfectly okay if you don’t.”

“Of course I do!!!”

“Then what is it?” Akaashi felt justified in his exasperation. If Bokuto would just _tell him_ what was wrong, he could help him.

Bokuto sat in silence, eyes focussed on his hands as if the shine of lube was fascinating. This seemed to be going nowhere fast, so after another moment, Akaashi reached for his pants where they’d fallen on the floor.

“No, don’t do that! I want to do this, Akaashi, I swear I do.”

“You don’t need to spare my feelings here, Koutarou,” _Koutarou!_ “you’ve clearly got something else on your mind. It’s okay. We’ll have more opportunities, alright?”

As Akaashi was about to pull on one leg of his pants, Bokuto grabbed his wrist.

“I lied to you! I haven’t done this before, and I’m really scared I’m going to mess it up. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi looked up at him carefully, a momentary flicker of surprise in his eyes. Then he smacked Bokuto on the side of the head.

“Why would you lie about that?” He asked with a soft chuckle. When Bokuto opened his mouth, he shushed him, “You know what, don’t answer that. It’s fine.”

What he said next went straight to Bokuto’s cock.

“I can walk you through it if you want.”

“Oh, god. Yes. I want you to do that.” Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed; that was just so, so hot to him. He leaned forward and latched onto Akaashi’s bottom lip, kissing him firmly. Akaashi led them back to a lying position and kissed him for a few more minutes before pulling back with a final peck on the cheek.

“Okay, get as much lube as you think you need, and then a bit more.”

Bokuto followed the instructions, struggling to keep the slick liquid from dripping onto the bed.

“Build up from one finger, okay? And you can move them in more ways than just straight in and out.” he told him with a grin, “It’s actually best to get creative. Don’t worry about hurting me--you’re very gentle.”

“Okay,” Bokuto reached down and got Akaashi lubed, making sure to also adequately cover his fingers before sinking his index back in like earlier. It glided in easily, so he added another after a brief moment. When he pushed it in alongside the first, Akaashi moaned loudly before he could clap a hand over his mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey! I must be getting pretty good at this!”

Taking Akaashi’s lack of verbal response as encouragement, he leaned down and licked at the head of his cock, causing Akaashi’s hips to jump upward. Bokuto took it into his mouth and moved his head in short bobs as he worked his fingers in Akaashi’s ass. He crooked them up, spread them apart as much as he could, and moved them in and out.

“You can--you can add another finger now,” Akaashi told him breathily, and he followed instruction immediately. “Oh, god.”

Bokuto kept moving, but Akaashi was pulling on his hair again a moment later.

“Sorry, I was getting close again.”

“Oh, okay!” Bokuto’s fingers stalled inside of him, “Are you… Are you ready, then?”

“Yeah. Will you pass me the condoms?”

He grabbed the box and tossed it to his boyfriend, who withdrew a square packet and placed the rest on the nightstand. Bokuto saw Akaashi read the packet, tear it open carefully, and pull out the latex circle as he struggled out of his pants and boxers.

“Come here.”

Bokuto scooted forward, and Akaashi leaned in to kiss him soundly on the mouth. He was lost in the feeling still when Akaashi pulled away and then moaned as the condom was rolled down.

It was odd--he could barely feel anything there, despite the strange appearance. He stared at it for a moment in interest.

“It’s not too tight or anything, is it?” Akaashi asked in concern.

“No, it’s just kinda weird, you know?”

“Yeah, I bet.” He smiled gently, “Can you scoot back to the headboard for me?”

“Yeah,” he shuffled back and then leaned against the headboard as instructed, Akaashi moving to straddle his thighs. Bokuto pulled him forward and kissed one cheek and then the other, adoration clear on his face, “Love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi seemed surprised by the declaration, but quickly responded in kind. “I love you, too. Are you ready?”

All Bokuto could do was nod, not trusting his vocal cords anymore. He watched in awe as Akaashi rose onto his knees and shuffled closer, gripping his base and directing it to his entrance. When he felt it nudge at Akaashi’s hole, he gasped. They just looked each other in the eye for a moment as if to acknowledge without words that _holy shit, we’re about to do this._

And then Akaashi sunk down, the head of Bokuto’s cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and they both moaned in sync. As he pushed down further, Bokuto felt almost overwhelmed by the sensation--it was fucking incredible. A hand couldn’t even begin to compare to the smooth, tight heat encasing him.

To his shame, he could feel that all-too familiar heat pooling in his stomach just from the initial thrust in. When Akaashi was fully seated in his lap, he pressed down on his shoulders.

“Sorry--sorry. I need you to stay still for a moment.”

Akaashi panted out a barely-there “sure” and then waited patiently. After a short moment, the pre-orgasm tingle receded from Bokuto’s groin, much to his relief. He would’ve been mortified if that was all it took to make him come. He smiled at his boyfriend where he was perched in his lap.

“You can move now.”

“You sure?” Akaashi asked with a teasing lilt.

“Yes! Go on!”

That was all the prompting he needed to raise up and shove back down with force, causing Bokuto to groan loudly and latch onto his hips as the bed squeaked.

“Does that feel good, Koutarou?”

“Oh my god,” he breathed, his eyes falling shut, “incredible.”

Akaashi rose up and sunk down again in a more fluid motion, jolting with a moan when Bokuto’s hips twitched and forced his cock deeper inside for a brief moment. His head fell forward onto Bokuto’s shoulder with a pleased groan.

“Do that again,” he breathed into Bokuto’s neck.

“What, you mean this?” Bokuto teased, rolling his hips up again. Akaashi moaned loudly.

“Yes, yes, that.”

Akaashi bounced again, and Bokuto tried to match up with his motions and push up at the right moment. It was proving difficult, though, because that tingling from earlier was back and rising to dangerous levels of intensity.

“Akaashi,” he squeezed at his boyfriend’s hips as they rolled against his, and they both groaned. He got no other response. The situation was becoming dire fast.

“Babe, I--” he cut himself off with a loud moan as Akaashi moved his hips in a circular motion in his lap.

“I’m gonna--”

“You’re gonna what?”

And then, before he could say anything, Bokuto was coming harder than he ever had in his life. Everything around him faded out for a moment as the white-hot pleasure flooded his body, and his head fell back on the headboard with a distinct thunk.

It took a long moment for him to come back to himself, and Akaashi was stock-still in his lap when he did.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s perfectly fine.” Akaashi ran his hands up and down Bokuto’s arms in an effort to soothe him. He rose up off of his cock and got off of his lap.

Bokuto moved immediately.

“Lay down, please! Let me make it up to you.”

“O-okay.” Akaashi agreed quickly, pulling a pillow under his head as he laid back. Bokuto looked at him in admiration.

“You’re so beautiful, Keiji.”

Akaashi just sputtered, the blush on his cheeks and neck working down to his chest.

Bokuto rested one hand on Akaashi’s hip and wrapped the other around his base, feeling how rock-hard he was. He twisted his wrist as he moved up and down, wrenching moan after moan from his boyfriend’s spent lungs.

With a few more tugs, Akaashi’s back arched off the bed and he came in large spurts onto his own stomach and chest. His eyes remained closed as he rode out his climax and then sank into the mattress with a pleased smile on his face.

Bokuto flopped down beside him and they both just laid there trying to catch their breath.

“You should take the condom off soon,” Akaashi whispered.

“Yeah.”

They both remained motionless.

“That was..”

_“Yeah.”_

Both worked on evening out their breathing. Akaashi reached out blindly, eventually finding Bokuto’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

After a moment, Bokuto rolled over and kissed his cheek; he stood on shaky legs, wobbled to the trash can by Akaashi’s desk, and tried to roll the condom back down. It came off, Bokuto making a soft noise of relief, tying it off, and tossing it into the trash can. He turned to face the bed.

“Do you want your clothes?” he asked, looking at the random articles scattered near the bed.

“No,” Akaashi replied softly, sounding half-asleep, “just a blanket, please.”

Bokuto grabbed the one at the foot of the bed, unfolding it and draping it over his boyfriend’s legs. He grabbed some tissues and wiped away the cum, throwing them into the trash can, too, before joining Akaashi and pulling the blanket up over their shoulders. They were both asleep moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> a note from a friend on skype: "bokuto may be fourth in japan, but he always comes first in bed."


End file.
